This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. RTI-336, a compound first tested and characterized in our laboratories, has been approved for Phase I clinical trials in humans. As of this writing, no toxic effects were found that preclude further study, and additional studies are planned in humans. RTI-336 would be a new medication for cocaine addicts.